


Like father like son ... right?

by schaflos



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Confrontations, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Light Angst, Questioning, Serial Killers
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-11-24 20:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schaflos/pseuds/schaflos
Summary: Manchmal kann eine kleine Begegnung einen ganz Tag durcheinander bringen.





	Like father like son ... right?

Finn Harrison.  
Tara bekam eine Gänsehaut, wenn sie nur an seinen Namen dachte. Finn Harrison, einer ihrer letzten großen Fälle bevor sie zur BAU gewechselt war. Der Grimm, wie sie ihn hinter seinem Rücken nannten, da er nicht nur eine Vorliebe für Wölfe und alte Sagen besaß, sondern auch für das sorgfältige Zerstückeln und auseinander Sägen seiner Opfer bekannt wurde. Sie hatten ihn zwar vor knapp fünf Jahren geschnappt, doch leider musste sie immer noch im Präsens über ihn sprechen. Aufgrund mehrerer Gutachten von unterschiedlichen Ärzten wurde er in gewisser Weise für unzurechnungsfähig erklärt und da er ihnen den Aufenthaltsort seiner letzten siebzehn Opfer freiwillig mitteilte, pochte sein Anwalt auf mildernde Umstände. Tara konnte diesen Urteilsspruch noch immer nicht nachvollziehen. Der Mann hatte fast über ein gesamtes Jahrzehnt hinweg systematisch Frauen und Kinder entführt, vergewaltigt, in winzigen Hütten festgehalten und letztendlich mehr als 75% von ihnen umgebracht … beziehungsweise zerstückelt. Wie konnte man einem solchen Monster nicht ohne Umschweife die Todesspritze geben? Wie konnte man überhaupt über _mildernde Umstände_ nachdenken? Doch wie immer war die Realität nicht so einfach gewesen, wie man es sich gerne wünschte. Einige der Morde konnten ihm nicht einwandfrei nachgewiesen werden und da er nie ein volles Geständnis ablegte, konnte ihm diese Verbrechen nicht angelastet werden. Die meisten Frauen trauten sich nicht, sich der Sammelklage wegen Vergewaltigung anzuschließen (und einige von ihnen hatte er tatsächlich schlichtweg auch nicht angerührt, egal wie sehr Tara dieses Eingeständnis wurmte – auch wenn ihn das nicht sympathischer machte) und die Kinder waren großenteils derart traumatisiert gewesen, dass einige von ihnen kein einziges Wort sagten und wohl ihr Leben lang in speziellen Einrichtungen verbringen würden.  
All diese Umstände, gemeinsam mit den medizinischen Gutachten und seinem Teilgeständnis, führten dazu, dass Harrisons Anwalt es schaffte seinem Klienten die Todesstrafe zu ersparen und stattdessen einen Leben langen Aufenthalt im Gefängnis zu ermöglichen. So war er zwar nicht tot, würde allerdings hinter Gittern verrecken. Mit diesem Gedanken hatte sich Tara nach fünf Jahren ein wenig anfreunden können.  
Harrisons Fall ging ihr nämlich nicht nur wegen seiner Gänsehaut verströmenden Brutalität und Gerissenheit an die Substanz, sondern es spielten auch persönliche Beweggründe in ihre Abscheu. Ihre beste Freundin Laura wurde damals von Harrison für fast zweieinhalb Jahre entführt und auf die unterschiedlichsten Methoden gequält und gefoltert. Sie gehörte zwar zu den Opfer, die sie retten konnten, doch danach war sie nie wieder dieselbe gewesen. Laura versuchte es mit Therapien, ärztlicher Behandlung und Medikamenten und Tara stand in der ganzen Zeit immer zur Seite und war so gut es ging für sie da, aber nach einem dreiviertel Jahr wieder gewonnener Freiheit fand man ihre Leiche in ihrem Lieblingspark an einem Baum. Der Brief den Tara wenig später zwischen verstreuten Anti-Depressiva-Tabletten in ihrer Wohnung entdeckte, warf mehr Fragen auf, als das er Antworten gab. Laura gab sich selbst die Schuld an all dem Unheil, welches Harrison angerichtet hatte und behauptete, sie müsse an seiner Stelle ins Gefängnis oder noch besser, die Todesstrafe bekommen. Eine Zeile bereitete Tara dabei immer noch am meisten Kopfschmerzen.  
 _Ich kann nicht leben mit den Gedanken an dieses … Ding da draußen. Es ist alles meine Schuld._  
Den ganzen Brief über sprach sie Harrison immer mit seinem Namen an, außer an dieser einen Stelle. Um den Tod ihrer Freundin zu verstehen, brütete Tara wochenlang über diesem Brief und diesen Zeilen, versuchte ihn dabei in alle mögliche Richtungen zu deuten, doch Laura holte dies leider nicht von den Toten wieder. Schließlich legte sie den Brief beiseite und versuchte wieder positiv nach vorne zu sehen. Vielleicht ging es Laura, wo immer sie nun auch war, tatsächlich besser, vielleicht …

Das alles war nun Jahre her und allmählich waren die Wunden vernarbt und dichtes Gras über die frische Erde der Gräber gewachsen. Die Zeit heilte immer noch am besten. Tara dachte nicht mehr jeden Tag an Laura oder Harrison, trotz ihres Jobs und den dort ans Tageslicht gebrachten Schicksalen. Laura hatte damals eine Entscheidung getroffen, eine Entscheidung für sich selbst und egal wie sehr Tara ihrer guten Freundin hinter her trauerte und sich nach dem Warum fragte, musste sie diese Entscheidung zwar nicht respektieren, aber akzeptieren. Denn Laura war tot, aber Tara würde für den Rest ihres Lebens mit den Erinnerungen weiter leben. Was Harrison anging, so hatte sie ihn nie besucht und nach fünf Jahren war es ihr immer noch egal wie es ihm erging oder was seine perversen Beweggründe waren. Je weniger sie an ihn dachte, desto besser.  
Doch heute, gerade heute, wo sich Harrisons Inhaftierung zum sechsten Mal jährte und sie ausnahmsweise einmal an ihn dachte, musste ihr Gehirn ihr so gut wie unmögliche Dinge vorspielen. Ja, Harrison hatte den Großteil der entführten Frauen vergewaltigt wie er lustig war. Ja, einige von ihnen hatten Kinder oder waren schon schwanger. Nein, er hatte keine von ihnen geschwängert, er hatte nach eigenen Angaben immer verhütet. Das passte auch in sein Profil. Er hasste Väter. Er hatte sooft ernsthaft und glaubwürdig wiederholt, das Vatersein zu verabscheuen und deswegen sei er so erpicht darauf gewesen, vorsichtig zu sein.  
Aber warum starrte sie dann gerade in zwei eisblaue Kinderaugen, die genauso aussahen wie seine?  
Der Junge vor ihr presste die Packung, welche er soeben aus dem Regal gezogen hatte, fest an sich, ehe er ihr einen letzten misstrauischen Blick zu warf und den Gang hinunter lief, zurück zu seinem eigenen Einkaufswagen.  
Es war Mittwoch und Tara wollte eigentlich nur kurz in der Mittagspause ein paar Kleinigkeiten für heute Abend einkaufen, als sie in der Teigwarenabteilung auf den kleinen blonden Jungen stieß, der vor den verschiedenen Nudelarten auf und ab lief und anscheinend etwas bestimmtes suchte. Mit einem Lächeln hatte sie sich zu ihm gestellt und für sich selbst eine Packung Makkaroni aus dem Regal geholt, als sie eher aus Zufall noch einmal nach unten zu ihm gesehen hatte. In dem kurzen Aufeinandertreffen ihrer Blicke waren sämtliche Erinnerungen an Harrison so plötzlich und unvermittelt hochgekommen, dass Tara meinte sich an etwas festhalten zu müssen, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Ihr Schlug das Herz bis zum Hals, nachdem der Junge wieder verschwunden war und ihre Finger krallten sich heftig in den Griff ihres Einkaufswagens. Der Junge sah Harrison aus dem Gesicht geschnitten ähnlich … die Augen … der Blick … War das ein Zufall? Sie versuchte sich zu beruhigen, trotzdem erledigte sie ihren restlichen Einkauf eher hektisch und taub. Dank ihrer gut eingespielten Routine griff sie ohne nachzudenken die Lebensmittel, die sie benötigte, von den Regalen und stand nur zehn Minuten später schon in der Schlange für die Kasse.  
Sie brachte das Bezahlen und die Fahrt zurück zum Hauptquartier so schnell wie möglich hinter sich und erlaubte sich erst im Fahrstuhl zum Großraumbüro einen Moment, um durchzuatmen. Kurz bevor sich die Türen öffneten, schloss sie die Augen und atmete tief ein und aus. Das war nur ein böser Tagtraum. Jetzt wo sie mehrere Autominuten zwischen sich und diesem unheimlichen Jungen hatte, kam ihr die ganze Aufregung vollkommen übertrieben vor. Es war nur ein Kind gewesen, ein Kind das mit seinen Eltern einkaufen gewesen war und nichts anderes.  
Das Großraumbüro war noch relativ leer, da der Großteil ihrer Kollegen noch seine Mittagspause genoss. Die Ausnahme bildete dabei Reid, welcher mit einer Kekstüte auf dem Schoß an seinem Schreibtisch saß und eifrig durch sein neues Physikbuch blätterte. Tara wollte ihn nicht stören und verstaute somit ihre Einkaufstüten so leise wie möglich unter ihrem eigenen Schreibtisch. Dabei fiel ihr die weiße Pappbox auf ihrer Schreibtischplatte auf. Es waren Nudeln ihres Lieblingschinesen gemeinsam mit einem rosafarbenen Notizzettel in Herzform, der eigentlich nur von einer Person kommen konnte. Haben was bestellt. Das ist für dich xoxo Pen. Da würde sich Tara wohl später bei den anderen bedanken müssen.  
Sie setzte sich auf ihren Schreibtischstuhl und öffnete glücklich die Box. Essen, um die Nerven zu beruhigen, war genau das was sie jetzt brauchte. Doch sie hatte gerade einmal zwei Bissen zu sich nehmen können, als ein von einem Ohr zum anderen strahlender Luke Alvez auf sie zu getrottet kam.  
„Ich hab's tatsächlich geschafft! Die letzten Hundeleckerchen die der Laden noch hatte! Ich war schnell wie der Wind und geschmeidig wie ein Reh! Roxy wird sich so was von freuen!“  
Tara lächelte bloß als Antwort. Es freute sie zwar, ihren Kollegen so fröhlich zu sehen, aber ihr war noch nicht nach reden zu mute. Sie hoffte, dass wenn sie nicht auf ihn eingehen würde, Luke einfach die anderen suchen würde. Doch da hatte sie die Rechnung ohne ihren Kollegen gemacht.  
„Alles in Ordnung? Das Spencer einen beim Lesen ignoriert ist ja nichts neues mehr, aber, dass du so still bist, ist ungewöhnlich.“  
„Mir geht es gut“, erwiderte sie trocken und tat als würden die Nudeln ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit benötigen. Sie hatte vergessen, dass sie in einer Abteilung von Profilern arbeitete. Luke trat nun zu ihrem Schreibtisch hinüber und legte die Unterarme auf dem metallenen Sichtschutz ab.  
„Sicher? Du siehst ein bisschen … aufgewühlt aus.“  
„Es ist nichts. Ich bin nur etwas müde.“  
„Das glaube ich dir nicht.“  
Wann hatte sich Lukes anfängliche, höfliche Zurückhaltung in pure Ehrlichkeit verwandelt? Tara gab auf, es war heute sowieso nicht ihr Tag.  
„Okay, ich habe heute etwas gesehen, was eigentlich nicht sein kann. Mein Gehirn hat mit einen gemeinen Streich gespielt und negative Erinnerungen wieder hervor geholt. Das hat mich ein bisschen unerwartet erwischt, das ist alles.“  
„Was hast du denn gesehen?“, hakte Luke nach und schenkte ihr ein warmes, aufmunterndes Lächeln. Natürlich, wenn sie sich schon öffnete, dann konnte er das nicht so einfach stehen lassen.  
„Hast du schon einmal etwas von Finn Harrison gehört?“, seufzte Tara und hoffte, dass er nein sagte. Dann könnte sie das Gespräch hier und jetzt beenden.  
„Nein.“  
„Ja. Finn Harrison ist am 28. August 1974 geboren und wurde bekannt durch seine zahlreichen Entführungen von Frauen und Kindern. Die Zahl der Entführten ist unklar, liegt allerdings laut unterschiedlichen Angaben definitiv im dreistelligen Bereich. Nachgewiesen wurden ihm insgesamt 56 Morde von denen knapp 44 entführte Frauen und Kinder waren.“  
Tara mochte ihre Kollegen, keine Frage, aber sie hätte Reid in diesem Moment den Hals umdrehen können. Schon entbrannte eine kleine Diskussion zwischen Luke und Reid über Harrison und Tara sah wieder den kleinen Jungen vor ihrem inneren Auge. Ein „Was ist denn hier los?“ kündigte Garcia und JJ an, die sich nun ebenfalls zu ihnen gesellten und nur wenige Augenblicke wurde Tara die Situation zu viel. Sie wollte nur ihre Ruhe haben. Hastig murmelte die Doktorin eine Entschuldigung und ließ eilig ihren Schreibtisch hinter sich. Auf dem Weg zur Damentoilette stieß sie dann ausgerechnet mit Emily zusammen und musste sich der nächsten peinlichen Situation stellen.  
„Entschuldige, ich habe dich nicht gesehen.“  
„Ach, alles gut. Ist ja immerhin nichts passiert. Hey … ist alles in Ordnung? Ist etwas vorgefallen?“  
Warum fragten sie das plötzlich alle? Tara hatte genug. Genug, von den ewigen Fragen ob sie okay sei. Genug, von den düsteren Gedanken um den kleinen Jungen.  
„Hast du schon mal mehr mit dem Kind eines Serienkillers zu tun gehabt und dich gefragt, ob es wohl richtig ist, dass es lebt?“  
Kaum hatte sie die Frage ausgesprochen, merkte Tara, dass sie viel zu direkt war. Sie hätte nicht fragen sollen … Sie hätte vor allen Dingen nachdenken sollen. An Emilys Reaktion konnte sie ablesen, dass die FBI-Agentin ebenso überrascht von ihrer Frage war. Es folgte ein Moment des Schweigens in der zur Taras Überraschung Emily sich tatsächlich eine Antwort zurecht legte.  
„Ich kannte in der Tat mal einen Serienkiller mit einem Sohn. Ich hatte immer Angst der Junge würde eines Tages werden wie sein Vater, aber letztendlich haben sie zwar teilweise die gleichen Gene, sind aber zwei unterschiedliche Menschen. Also nein, ich habe nie die Kinder eines Serienkillers angesehen und gedacht, sie seien es nicht wert zu leben. Kinder werden nicht unbedingt wie ihre Eltern.“

Den restlichen Tag und die folgende Nacht hatte Tara über Emilys Worte gegrübelt. Selbstverständlich wusste sie, dass ihre Teamleiterin recht hatte, doch jedes Mal wenn sie an die eisblauen Augen des Jungen dachte, lief ihr eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken. Wurde sie jetzt selbst zum Monster? War es falsch sich irgendwo zu wünschen, sollte dieser Junge denn wirklich Harrisons Sohn sein, er wäre nicht geboren? Besonders wenn er seinem Vater so unfassbar ähnlich sah?  
Ja, es war falsch, kam sie am nächsten Abend, als sie noch einmal einkaufen ging, zum Schluss. Der Junge war ein ganz normales Kind mit einfach dem falschen Vater, aber da konnte der Kleine ja nichts für. Sie bekam Kopfschmerzen von ihrer Grübelei und stellte sich seufzend in der Schlange für die Kasse an.  
Und da sah sie ihn schon wieder.  
Dieses Mal hielt eine ältere, dunkelhäutige Frau den Jungen an der Hand, während der Kleine fasziniert auf den Zehenspitzen balancierte, um zu sehen, was auf dem elektronischen Band vor sich ging und wie die Kassiererin die Waren über das Lesegerät zog. Er und seine Begleitung (der unterschiedlichen Hautfarben nach zu urteilen, konnte es sich wohl nicht um Mutter und Sohn handeln, was Tara noch mehr Magenschmerzen verursachte) mussten als nächstes bezahlen, während Tara an der gegenüberliegenden Kasse die letzte in der Schlange war. Jetzt wo sie den Jungen noch einmal sah, drängten sich die gestern weggeschobenen Gedanken wieder penetrant in den Vordergrund.  
War das tatsächlich Harrisons Sohn? Hatte der penible Serienkiller und -vergewaltiger bei einer seiner Frauen nicht gut genug aufgepasst? Keine von diesen Frauen hatte die Pille bekommen und da Kondome häufiger mal rissen … Es war auf der einen Seite denkbar, aber auf der anderen auch nicht. Ja, rein theoretisch hätte bei den vielen Vergewaltigungen etwas schiefgehen können, aber eigentlich war Harrison viel zu gründlich dafür. Vor allen Dingen, warum hatte er eine schwangere Frau lange genug am Leben gelassen, so dass sie das Kind austragen konnte? Oder war die Mutter entkommen? Aber wo war sie dann, wenn der Kleine nun mit dieser klar nicht mit ihm verwandten Frau unterwegs war? Seine Nanny?  
Die Frau bezahlte nun und Harrisons möglicher Sohn wartete geduldig neben dem halb gefüllten Einkaufwagen. Dabei drehte er sich noch einmal halb in Taras Richtung und nun bestand für die Profilerin definitiv keine Zweifel mehr. Der Junge sah Harrison viel zu ähnlich, als dass es sich nicht um seinen Sohn handeln könnte.  
Die Frau schob nun gemeinsam mit dem Jungen den Einkauswagen, während sie den Laden wieder verließen.  
„Ma'am?“  
Tara fuhr herum und starrte in das verdutzte Gesicht der jungen Kassiererin, die erwartungsvoll die Hand aufhielt.  
„Das macht dann $22,40. Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?“  
„Ähm …“, Tara räusperte sich und wühlte hastig nach ihrem Portemonnaie, „Ja, alles in Ordnung. Hier.“  
„Danke. Hier, Ihre Quittung und sechzig Cent. Ihnen einen schönen Tag noch.“  
„Danke, Ihnen auch“, brachte Tara mit trockenen Mund hervor und schob den Einkaufwagen mit den gepackten Tüten aus dem Kassenbereich zur Eingangstür des Ladens. Wenige Augenblicke später schritt sie zitternd mit zwei Plastiktüten über den Parkplatz zu ihrem Wagen und betete, dass der Junge und seine Begleiterin schon weg –  
Da waren sie.  
Sie standen gemeinsam vor einem dunkelblauen Wagen. Die Frau hob die Tüten aus dem Einkaufswagen in den Kofferraum und der Junge trat ein Steinchen vor sich her.  
„Nicht so heftig“, konnte Tara die Frau sagen hören, „und pass bitte auf, da vorne kommt ein Auto.“  
Ihr eigenes Auto parkte zwar zwei Reihen weiter, doch Tara blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Dies blieb selbstverständlich nicht lange unentdeckt, schon bald bemerkte die Frau sie und lächelte ihr zu.  
„Hallo. Kann ich Ihnen helfen?“  
Der Junge hatte mittlerweile aufgehört mit dem Steinchen zu spielen und durfte nun den Einkaufswagen zurück bringen. Tara wusste nicht warum, aber ihre Füße bewegten sie wie von allein und kurz darauf stand sie neben der Frau.  
„Hallo. I-Ich …“ Ich, was? Tara hielt inne. Ich will wissen, ob der Junge der Sohn eines brutalen Serienkillers ist? „Ich …“  
„Ich glaube, ich kenne Sie“, unterbrach die Dame ihre kläglichen Versuche einen vollständigen Satz heraus zu bringen, „Dr. Tara Lewis, richtig? Haben Sie nicht vor Gericht gegen Finn Harrison ausgesagt? Ich bin Jackie Heart.“  
Das würde das Ganze einfacher machen.  
„Ja, die bin ich. Haben wir uns schon einmal getroffen …?“  
„Nein“, lachte Miss Heart und sah sich dabei kurz nach dem Jungen um, der gerade wieder aus dem Laden kam, „Aber dank ihrer Hilfe hat eine meiner Schwestern dieses Schwein überlebt. Ich habe den Fall verfolgt und sie häufig im Fernsehen gesehen, sie und ihre Kollegen haben wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet.“  
„Danke“, erwiderte Tara etwas perplex, kam jedoch nicht weiter, da in diesem Moment der kleine Junge schon angelaufen kam.  
„Hast du den Wagen wieder ordentlich zurück gebracht?“, fragte Miss Heart.  
Der Junge nickte eifrig und beäugte Tara dabei vorsichtig. Miss Heart strahlte ihn an und bat ihn dann sich schon einmal ins Auto zu setzen. Erst als er die Tür hinter sich zugeschlagen hatte, hob sie wieder die Stimme.  
„Sagen Sie, gibt es tatsächlich nichts mehr, was man tun kann, um diesem Kerl die Todesstrafe zu verpassen? Meine Schwester hat es mir zwar schon mehrmals erklärt, aber so ganz kann ich es immer noch nicht glauben. Es werden Leute für viel kleinere Dinge umgebracht und dieser Kerl darf am Leben bleiben? Ist sein Fall nicht eindeutig genug?“  
Tara fühlte sich unwohl. Sie hätte nicht stehen bleiben sollen, sie hätte einfach weiter gehen sollen.  
„Ist er Harrisons Sohn?“  
Noch während sie die Wort sagte, hätte sie sie am liebsten sofort wieder zurückgenommen. Sie hatten ihr solange auf der Zunge gelegen, dass ihr Mund sie ganz ohne Zutun ihres Gehirnes aussprechen konnte. Die Worte brannten auf ihrer Zunge und hinterließen einen ekelhaften Nachgeschmack, doch noch schlimmer war der Gesichtsausdruck von Miss Heart. Die Mimik der Dame war von erwartungsvoll-interessiert zu schockiert-ertappt gewechselt und Tara war kotzübel. Sie hatte ihr doch gerade erzählt, dass ihre Schwester Harrison überlebt hatte, warum musste sie direkt danach behaupten, der kleine, süße Junge in ihrem Auto wäre dessen Sohn?  
„Wie können Sie … Ich sollte jetzt besser fahren.“  
Miss Heart wandte sich mit zitternden Knien zum gehen, deshalb packte Tara sie am Arm, ehe die Frau sich umdrehen konnte.  
„Es tut mir leid. Es … Es ist nur so, dass er ihm so unglaublich ähnlich sieht, Harrison meine ich, aber bestimmt ist er nur Ihr Neffe. Es tut mir furchtbar leid, ich war nur so … überrascht.“  
Die Frau musterte sie nun von oben bis unten und befreite sich aus Taras Griff, ehe sie einen ängstlichen Blick auf ihren geschlossenen Wagen warf. Der Junge schien von Taras kleiner Handgreiflichkeit nichts mitbekommen zu haben. Vollkommen erbleicht trat Miss Heart nun einen Schritt auf Tara zu und murmelte leise:  
„Sieht er ihm tatsächlich so ähnlich?“  
Tara kam es vor, als hätte ein großes, schwarzes Loch soeben sämtliche ihrer inneren Organe verschlungen. Ihr war nicht mehr schlecht, sie fühlte nichts mehr. Er hatte einen Sohn … Er hatte wirklich einen Sohn …  
„Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch“, begann Miss Heart eilig, „Sie fragen sich sicherlich, wie ich mit dem Sohn von einem solchen Menschen unter einem Dach leben kann, aber lassen Sie es mich erklären. Meine Schwester konnte von diesem Schwein fliehen und brachte den Kleinen als Baby mit. Ich dachte, er sei irgendein armes Kind gewesen, dass dieses Arschloch entführt hatte. Sie erklärte mir, seine Mutter habe ihn verstoßen und sei wahrscheinlich mittlerweile tot. Je älter er wurde, desto mehr haben meine Schwester und ich die Ähnlichkeiten bemerkt, aber wir wissen beide ganz genau, dass er nichts mit den Verbrechen zu tun hat. Er ist nicht wie sein Vater, überhaupt nicht und deswegen werde ich ihn wie meine eigenen Kinder mit meinem Leben verteidigen. Denn wenn die Presse von ihm entfernt … Sie werden ihm einen Stempel aufdrücken, sie werden ihn verurteilen und irgendwann müsste ihm jemand erklären, warum die Leute seinen Vater hassen. Ich will ihm das alles ersparen, ich will ihm ein normales Leben ermöglichen.“  
„Aber meinen Sie nicht, dass die anderen Opfer ein Recht darauf haben von ihm zu erfahren?“ Tara hatte ihr Gehirn einfach ausgeschaltet. Es war sowieso für alles zu spät, da konnte sie genauso gut fragen, was ihr gerade durch den Kopf ging. „Dass er ein Recht darauf besitzt zu erfahren, wer sein Vater ist?“  
„Wollen Sie einem fünfjährigem Jungen erklären, dass sein Vater andere Menschen foltert und umbringt? Dann bitte, sagen Sie ihm, dass seine Mutter von seinem Vater vergewaltigt wurde und ihn deshalb verstoßen hat. Sicherlich machen Sie ihn damit glücklich!“  
Miss Heart war nun den Tränen nahe und Tara verfluchte sich dafür, dass sie sich überhaupt zweimal nach dem Jungen umgesehen hatte. Warum hatte sie bloß ein solches Talent dafür Situationen grundlos eskalieren zu lassen?  
Tonlos entschuldigte sich die FBI-Agentin bei der älteren Dame und beendete damit das Gespräch. Auf der Rückfahrt nach Hause war Tara so schwindelig, dass sie überlegte rechts ran zu fahren und sich ein Taxi zu rufen. Die ganze Zeit hatte sie noch diesen Funken Hoffnung gehabt … Die Hoffnung, dass sie sich zu viel einbildete und der kleine Junge nur ein ganz normales Kind war, doch jetzt … Wie sollte sie mit dieser Information nur umgehen? Sie konnte das Wissen nicht wieder rückgängig machen und einfach so tun, als wüsste sie nichts. Oder? Könnte sie weiterleben und so tun, als wären die letzten beide Tage nicht passiert?  
Tara wusste es nicht.

Der nächste Tag im Büro war die reinste Qual.  
Die anderen merkten selbstverständlich sofort, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte. Doch zum Glück sprach sie dieses Mal niemand darauf an, trotzdem konnte Tara sie hinter ihrem Rücken tuscheln hören. Wenn ihre Geduld von ihrem kleinen Kurzurlaub wieder zurück gekehrt war, würde sie sich bei den anderen wohl entschuldigen müssen. Der Tag zog mehr oder weniger an ihr vorbei, bis plötzlich kurz vor ihrer Mittagspause JJ zu ihr kam und erklärte, da wäre eine ältere Dame, die mit Tara reden wollte.  
In einem freien Besucherraum traf Tara schließlich erneut auf Miss Heart vom Vortag. Die etwas in die Jahre gekommene Frau saß mit ordentlich überschlagenen Beinen auf einem der Sofas und erhob sich höflich, als Tara den Raum betrat. Was war denn nun los? Miss Heart wollte sich doch wohl nicht über sie beschweren? War dem Jungen etwas zu gestoßen? Taras Verwirrung unterdrückte ihre Unsicherheit und sie begrüßte Miss Heart mit einem Lächeln. Nach einem jedoch sehr unterkühlten und recht distanziertem Händeschütteln, nahmen sie beide auf einem über Eck stehendem Sofa Platz. Miss Heart überschlug dabei wieder elegant ihre Beine, während Tara mit ihrem Knie ein wenig auf und ab wippte. Nun machte sich doch ihre Aufregung bemerkbar.  
„Agent Lewis, ich wollte mich bei Ihnen entschuldigen. Ich war gestern doch sehr hart zu Ihnen und ich wollte Sie sicherlich nicht so angehen.“  
„Oh nein, ich bin diejenige, die sich entschuldigen sollte!“, unterbrach sie Tara hastig und beugte sich vor, „Sie hatten von Anfang an Recht. Ich habe nachgedacht und …“  
Tara brach ihren Satz ab, als Miss Heart plötzlich ihre Handtasche öffnete und darin herum wühlte. Schließlich zog sie einen gefalteten Zettel hervor und reichte ihn der FBI-Agentin. Tara nahm das Papier zögernd entgegen und faltete es auseinander. Es war eine Kinderzeichnung von einer dunkelhäutigen Frau mit dunklen Haaren, einer weißen Tasche und einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht. Tara musste keine ausgebildete Profilerin sein, um zu wissen um wen es sich handelte.  
„Das hat er gestern Abend gezeichnet. Er sagte zu mir, Sie hätten sehr traurig ausgesehen und ob ich Ihnen wohl dieses Bild geben könnte, um Sie aufzuheitern.“  
„Das ist aber sehr lieb von ihm“, murmelte Tara äußerst perplex und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass ihre Strichmännchen-Version exakt die gleiche Bluse und dasselbe Armband trug, wie sie gestern beim Einkaufen. „Er hat ein ziemlich gutes Auge … und Gedächtnis.“  
„Er ist ein sehr cleverer Junge und ein lieber noch dazu.“ Miss Heart lächelte zufrieden, ehe sie erneut die Stimme erhob: „Hören Sie, ich habe noch einmal nachgedacht und es ist mir egal, was Sie über ihn denken. Sein Vater war ein brutaler Killer und Vergewaltiger, ich denke, dass wir uns in diesem Punkt einig sind, aber ob Christopher nun in seine Fußstapfen tritt oder nicht ist wohl auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise Ansichtssache.“  
„Christopher?“  
„Den Namen haben meine Schwester und ich ausgesucht. Hübsch, nicht? Wer einen solchen Teufel als Vater hat, verdient einen Namen mit der Bedeutung 'der Christus im Herzen trägt', meinen Sie nicht auch? Na, wie dem auch sei, ich wollte Ihnen eigentlich nur kurz das Bild vorbei bringen und … na ja, vielleicht ändert es ja noch ihre Meinung gegen über dem kleinen Christopher.“  
Oh ja, das tat es definitiv.


End file.
